Toujours Pur
by Kaochi
Summary: Casi puedes tocarle. Casi puedes sentir la proximidad de sus ojos —los tuyos— a través del cristal. Algo más bajo, algo más delgado, algo más niño. Jodida y condenadamente Black.


_Y aquí va lo mío. Decir, en primer lugar, que esto es un regalo para __**Ninfamoira**__ como parte del AI que organizamos, así que espero que te guste tanto la historia como los personajes que he escogido para contarla. La idea me surgió por aquel oneshot que escribiste hace tiempo sobre ambos hermanos Black, que fue dnaksdksjd totalmente y que me encantó muchísimo. Espero no haberte desollado mucho a los cachondos xD. _

_Y ahora sí, agradecer enormemente a Cheshire Mema Cat y a Eme su ayuda y su paciencia, así como sus culs ideas cuando me quedaba en blanco. Sin ellas fijo que no habría conseguido terminarlo. Darle las zankius también a Euridice, que se tragó la historia sin rechistar cuando estaba en fase de repaso y me animó un montón, y a Marya, que es un lince detectando dedazos. _

_Espero acercaros un poquito más a la genialosa relación que une a los dos hijos de Walburga Black. _

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling, una tía con un severo caso de Alzheimer que olvidó contar la historia del tío más sexy del libro: Regulus Black.**_

_**

* * *

**_

—**TOUJOURS PUR—**

—_**Here we are, born to be kings. We're the princes of the universe. Here we belong. Fighting to survive in a world with the darkest powers—.**__**(Princes of the Universe; Queen).**_

Los ojos te escuecen. La varita te tiembla. La ira se esfuma en forma de una desdeñosa carcajada que amenaza con traicionar tu mirada sorprendida, y alguien te susurra que ya es tarde. James grita, y ya está sonando; tu Réquiem. Te alejas mientras unas manos invisibles y frías te acunan en medio de un poderoso torbellino verde. Verde Slytherin que repta por tu cuerpo como una serpiente traicionera y te clava los colmillos, extrayendo de él la poca vida que Azkaban no tomó en su momento. Fácil, sencillo y apacible, mientras tus carcajadas se mezclan con las de tu asesina: pútrida y manchada, indigna risa Black.

Piensas que has muerto vistiendo traje, aburridamente elegante, y la sonrisa se mantiene a la vez que caes a través del velo. Seguro que James te habría llamado estirado. Seguro que, si dejaba de correr hacia ti —ya nunca podría alcanzarte—, se daba cuenta y se burlaba. Casi puedes oír su susurro llamándote, incitándote a tiempos pasados que permanecen olvidados en el fondo de una botella de Whisky de Fuego.

Pero no es él. No es Canuto el nombre que se escapa de esos labios que, una vez, fueron tan similares a los tuyos. Sisea con lengua bífida, hablándote de un secreto que desconoces, asustándote con la perfecta similitud de esos ojos grises que te observan desde el espejo. Algo más bajo, algo más delgado, algo más niño. Jodida y condenadamente Black. Únicamente vestido con la marca que le condenó a tu olvido y a tu rechazo, y que algún día fue motivo de su orgullo y el de toda tu familia. Y, sin saber muy bien por qué, vuelves a sentir la tenaza del miedo cerrándose sobre tu pecho. Quizás es por el abismo oscuro que se abre ante ti y que solo puedes surcar en una barca de aspecto fantasmagórico. Tal vez es por las miles de figuras cadavéricas que acechan tras esas aguas aparentemente tranquilas. No lo sabes, y él no parece dispuesto a aliviar tus dudas ni tu pesar.

Has muerto escuchando risas familiares. Él murió escuchando los gritos de todas aquellas personas que perecieron bajo sus credenciales y los de aquel que se hace llamar Lord. Has muerto en medio de una más de las aventuras peligrosas a las que solías dedicar tu juventud. Él murió intentando redimir un alma ya condenada al Infierno. Has muerto valiente, Gryffindor, y probablemente muchos te recordarán como un héroe. Él murió mortífago, Slytherin, miserablemente relegado a la memoria de una anciana y a la de algo tan vano como un elfo doméstico. Y no puedes evitar pensar que no has sido justo, que nadie lo ha sido. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué habías hecho tú? ¿Cuántas botellas vaciaste intentando ahogar tu ética hecha pedazos, siempre sintiéndote superior al "idiota de tu hermano"?

Contienes la bilis que te asciende por la garganta, siendo consciente de que no tienes ningún cuerpo. Sin embargo, las arcadas preceden al llanto agónico y silencioso que flagela cada parte de tu existencia. Dos, tres, cuatro veces, y sigues asustado. Sigues sin entenderlo, y quieres que se calle, pero no lo dices, como tampoco dirás nunca que hay algo peor que Azkaban. Eterno, tu orgullo Black.

Él siempre fue el predilecto de tu madre. El perfecto, el digno, el intachable y pequeño Regulus. Y lo recordabas con rencor, esculpiendo sobre él un mundo de mentiras, enmascarándole en plata y cobardía. Ahora te das cuenta de la cruel broma que os ha jugado un destino cuyo favorito fuiste tú desde el principio. Y te sientes miserable y rastrero, como esas serpientes a las que tanto te has esforzado por odiar. Porque ellos merecían que les dieras la espalda. Merecían equivocarse y pagar por ello. No importaba las veces —demasiadas— que tú hubieses tropezado, teniendo siempre ayuda para levantarte. No importaba, porque tú compraste ese derecho y te encargaste de que cerrasen la tienda, y él llegó demasiado tarde.

Bajas la mirada avergonzado, buscando lo que te hizo seguir adelante para excusarte ante su acusadora presencia. Lo que te movió a luchar. Lo que le engalana el antebrazo a él, haciéndole parecer mucho "más", y te das cuenta de que no hay nada. Que estás desnudo, y que las bromas, la rebeldía, el alcohol... no van a vestirte. No aquí. No delante de él. Este no es mundo para las hipocresías, y tú viviste siendo una. No eres más que una mentira efímera aferrándose a una existencia que no le corresponde y que está destinada a extinguirse.

Cuando has accedido al fin a quitarte las vendas invisibles de los prejuicios que te cegaban, aún cuando has escalado por encima de todas esas banalidades, te acobardas. Receloso, desconfiado, temeroso ante su imparable avance hacia ti. Casi puedes tocarle. Casi puedes sentir la proximidad de sus ojos —los tuyos— a través del cristal, y vuelves a emborracharte de miedo y mediocridad. Trastabillas, intentas alejarte incluso sabiendo que ya no tienes piernas, y vuelves a hacer de él un burdo capricho tuyo. Si estuvieras a la altura de tus vacíos consejos morales, si no te empeñases en ser tan absurdamente Black, te darías cuenta. Pero no importa, porque él lo hará una vez más. Por ti siempre lo hace. Como cuando cargó con las culpas de aquella reproducción de bludger loca que liberaste en el salón porque te parecía divertido y que acabó con el carísimo jarrón de tía Druella, o cuando persuadió a tu madre para que no te arrancase todas esas fotos muggles de presencia permanente que adornaban tu dormitorio. Como cuando, años más tarde, aceptó un destino cruel y oscuro que llevaba tu nombre y que tú, demasiado ocupado en pos de viejas y estúpidas glorias, no estabas dispuesto a cumplir. Y no te guardó rencor por descargar sobre sus hombros el peso de la primogenitura, ni te odió por dejarle solo. En todos estos años, en todo este tiempo… se sintió orgulloso, porque quería ser como tú. Porque murió intentando ser como tú, intentando —una vez más— liberarte de las cargas que la vida iba sumando a tu espalda y que pugnaban por aplastarte mientras tú te esforzabas por seguir sujetando tu jodido cigarrillo.

Es entonces cuando lo escuchas. Ese mismo siseo que habla, pálido y muerto, desde el espejo. Que te sonríe. Que te perdona, y que canta esa canción que tanto te gustaba escuchar en la radio de tu moto. Correspondes a su sonrisa poco a poco, te dejas mecer por la cruenta verdad que encierran esas dos frases susurradas a media voz, y lo comprendes: ambos sois iguales. Dejas al fin de ser tan Black y te acercas hasta sentir la fría superficie, vestido con esa extraña melodía de Queen que se escapa de su garganta —de la tuya—.

_If I can't go to Heaven... will they let me go to Hell?_

Y así, vestidos con recuerdos amargos y viejas canciones de rock, traspasáis el espejo y os fundís en una sola cosa, volviendo a estar completos. Los mismos ojos grises. La voz más ronca de lo habitual. El pelo negro. La misma sangre. Las dos constelaciones de Leo y Orión. Hijos de un mismo tapiz cuyo lema os define demasiado bien:

Toujours Pur.

* * *

_El fragmento de la canción que canta Regulus es "Stone Cold Crazy", de Queen. Por si tenéis curio, se publicó en 1974, así que realmente entra dentro del período en el que ambos hermanos estaban en Hogwarts. _

_Y con eso creo que no me queda nada más que añadir. Como podéis ver, Queen me ha hecho muchos favorcitos para este oneshot, así que hablad ahora o hablad ahora. _


End file.
